The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accommodating first and second power types and in particular a method and apparatus to configure networking/telecommunications devices to accommodate either of a first and second power type such as AC power and DC power.
A number of devices which have uses in networking and/or telecommunications applications, such as switches, routers, hubs, bridges, gateways, and the like, are configured for receiving electrical power from an external source or line. A number of different power types are used including various voltages of alternating current (AC) and/or direct current (DC). For example, many common telecommunications devices are configured for AC power such as 110 volt, 60 hertz AC power in North America, 220 V. in Europe and the like. Many telecommunications devices are configured for DC power such as 48 volt DC power in North America.
Typically, devices which accommodate different power sources are configured differently, such as by providing different power supply devices or circuitry and/or providing different power entry configurations or components. Power supplies are often provided as substantially modular components which can be physically and electrically coupled to other electronic components in a networking or telecommunications device. Power entry configurations or components in general refers to plugs or similar couplings, and corresponding chassis openings, for connecting power lines, ground lines and the like, for purposes of transmitting power or ground through the chassis or body of a device, to the power supply or other internal components of the device.
Many power entry components are configured as, or include, plugs, jacks or couplings which are mounted on and/or extend at least partially through a wall of a box or chassis. A number of standards have been developed defining configurations for power entry components which are typically unique to various power types, e.g., to avoid coupling the wrong power type to a networking or telecommunications device. For example, a four-lead DC power entry component has a shape which is substantially different from a 110 volt single-phase grounded AC power entry component, e.g., as defined by the International Engineering Consortium (IEC) (IEC-compliant). Because the plug configurations are typically made purposely differently, for different power types, such plugs are often configured for coupling to a chassis or box opening having a size and/or shape which is substantially unique to that power type. As a result, in a typical situation, when a networking or telecommunications device is designed, the box or chassis for such device will be designed to either accommodate a plug or other power entry component for a first power type or accommodate a plug or other power entry component for a second power type. For example, a chassis intended for an IEC AC power entry component will be provided with a 28 mm by 20 mm opening in the chassis or box while a chassis or box intended for DC power supply will be provided with a 20 mm by 15 mm opening (as well as, perhaps, other components, e.g., for accommodating a ground lug and the like).
Approaches which provide different chassis or boxes, depending on the intended power type (even when other functions of the electronic component may be similar to one another or substantially the same) presents a number of problems. The differences can constrain manufacturing logistics, e.g. since the different products may be produced on separate manufacturing lines, and the like. There are a number of expenses associated with providing a box or chassis for accommodating a power type, including design time and other expenses associated with determining the size, shape and location of openings, screw holes or other mounting components and the like, especially when openings must be positioned to accommodate proper configuration of cables and the like with respect to a power supply or other interior components and must fulfill other design constraints such as avoiding uncovered openings (which can create undesirable levels of electromagnetic interference, safety concerns and the like), the cost of designing and creating tooling to provide the desired openings in the (typically sheet metal) chassis or box, the cost of designing, producing or installing screw holes, clips or other couplings configured to hold the power entry components, and/or the cost of maintaining an inventory of two or more different types of chassis or boxes. The per-unit cost can be especially burdensome when a manufacturer produces relatively few of one of the configurations. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a system, method and apparatus for providing a single chassis, box or panel configuration which can be used in providing equipment configured for either of a first or second power type (such as AC power or DC power). Although embodiments of the present invention have been described in connection with power for networking or telecommunications devices, there is no theoretical reason why the invention cannot be used in connection with other types of devices such as personal computers or laptop computers, hand-held computers, portable electronic items such as telephones, pagers, office equipment, entertainment devices and the like.
Previous approaches which used different box or chassis configurations for different power types made it difficult or infeasible to convert an apparatus which was originally intended for a first power type, into an apparatus which could use a second power type. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a method, system or apparatus which can readily achieve a power-type conversion or retrofit capability between two or more different power types.
The present invention includes a recognition of the existence, source and/or nature of problems in previous approaches, including as described herein. In one aspect, an adaptor is provided which can couple to a power entry component intended for a first power type and which can also couple to an opening or coupling of a chassis, box or panel which is intended for a second, differently sized or shaped power entry component (or adaptor) for a second power type. In one illustrative example, a networking or telecommunications device has a chassis which includes an opening sized and shaped to accommodate a standard, commercially available AC power entry plug or coupling, e.g., complying with IEC standards. An adaptor is provided which has an exterior perimeter and/or couplings configured to fit in, or couple to, the opening but which also has an interior opening or window configured to accommodate and/or couple a DC power entry component, preferably a standard, commercially available DC power entry component. By coupling the DC power entry component to the adaptor and coupling the adaptor to the AC opening, a DC power entry component can be accommodated in a chassis or box which was configured for accommodating an AC power entry component, substantially without modification, redesign, retooling and the like in fabricating the chassis or box.
In one embodiment, the chassis or box of a networking or telecommunications device includes an opening for accommodating a remote power supply pin (RPS) coupling or connector which includes a first set of connector-mounting screw holes, spaced-apart a first distance. An adaptor is provided which can be mounted to the first set of screw holes so as to both cover the RPS opening (which is not needed in, or used in, a DC configuration) and to provide a second set of screw holes, in the adaptor, spaced apart a second distance, which is defined to accommodate a standard, commercially available, ground wire lug. In this way, not only is an opening desirably covered, but a opportunity for mounting a standard ground lug is provided without having to provide additional screw holes. Preferably, the adaptor is formed of a substantially conductive material or otherwise provides a conductive pathway from the ground lug to the chassis or box.